The Darkness: Shadows
The Darkness: Shadows & Flame is a one-shot comic issue, telling the story of a former Darkness bearer, Teo Estacado. Synopsis Go back to the turn of the 20th Century and read a tale of lost love, the depravity of man and powers beyond our understanding in the tradition of H.P. Lovecraft! Salvador Gomes is a broken man. He has lost his beautiful wife and young daughter in a fire and now spends restless days and sleepless nights looking for solace. In desperation, he makes a bargain with “The Shadow God,” but every bargain has its price… Characters * Teo Estacado * Salvador Gomes * Leticia Gomes * Zarita Gomes * Alexandra Plot Summary Its 1897, New England. Salvador Gomes comes to a saloon, pleading the people inside to tell him how to reach the Shadow God. Although the barkeeper is sorry about what happened to him, he tells Salvador to leave. As disappointed Salvador leaves the saloon, Teo approaches him, asking who is he looking for. Salvador explains, that he's looking for someone called, the Shadow God, who supposedly can change the past. He recently lost his family and wants to bring them back. After hearing this, Teo tells Salvador how once he was in love with a special woman. Unfortunately, things got complicated and he had to push her away and in doing so rid himself of the only joy he ever know. Salvador asks him if he too, wanted to change the past like him. Teo answers that he did, but he knew it was impossible and that they needed to be apart for the sake of their lives. But then she was killed, he was unable to stop it. He thought he was the worst thing in her life, but he was wrong. Teo then adds, that until Salvador stops hiding hiding his pain with illusions, he will never find the Shadow God. The heartbroken Salvador returns to his burned home. As he walks in the empty hallways, he recalls the fire that took away his wife Leticia and his daughter Zarita. Although he tries to get to them, Salvador is unable to save them. As he remembers this, Salvador asks them to forgive him. The following night, Salvador confronts Teo and threatens with a knife to take him to the Shadow God. Teo agrees and also asks as to why he didn't teared down his house after the fire. Salvador answers, that he can't bear the thought of forgetting. Teo brings him to the beach and begins to draw the symbol of the Darkness on the sand. He warns Salvador, that the Shadow God will test him. For the next seven days he will not see the sun and only the night, its shadows and what dwells within them. Teo also warns him, that no matter what comes out of the Darkness, he mustn't back down, otherwise he will not show up to him. Salvador thanks Teo for his services and asks him how does he call him. Teo introduces himself and then summons the Shadow God himself. Out the shadows, the horrifying creature emerges and questions Salvador as to why he has endured. Salvador explains that he has lost his wife Leticia and his daughter Zarita, and he has heard he can change the past. The Shadow God says, that he has witnessed, but the precipice of what he can do. He then proceeds to bring Salvador back to his home before the accident. As he walks to his daughters room, he finds both of his loved ones sitting inside. The Shadow God then asks Salvador where he was that night. He then shows how past Salvador sets his house on fire, much to the present Salvador's horror. Salvador swears to the Shadow God, that he didn't knew this and that he would have saved them if not for the burning stairs. Shadow God doesn't believe him, claiming that he didn't do nothing to save them, because he was a coward. He then tells Salvador to beg for forgiveness. Salvador complies, but the Shadow God reiterates, that he should beg forgiveness not from him, but from his family. Both Leticia and Zarita then manifest in front of him. Salvador apologises for what he has done, still not understanding what he has done. The Shadow God reveals that he broke his vows. The Shadow God then reveals his true identity as Teo Estacado. He tells Salvador that he isn't a God and he can't change the past. Leticia was the closest he ever got to anyone. When he received his gifts, Teo had to make certain sacrifices. Leticia was supposed to meet a better man, the kind of man that would protect her above all else. But Salvador threw everything away for a prostitute named Alexandra, which Teo reveals, was killed by him for this betrayal. Although he isn't a God and can't raise the dead, Teo can decide who joins them. Salvador pleads for forgiveness. Teo proceeds to show him his forgiveness by ripping Salvador apart into pieces. In the morning, Teo is frustrated that he found no piece in vengeance and ponders if one day he will find solace out of the shadows.Category:Comic Volumes Category:One-Shot